Indulgence
by krystal lazuli
Summary: This is a short story focusing on Loki set after The Dark World (about 4 years). If you have followed my Infinity series, (starts with Alliance) this is actually part of the fifth story - Mayhem, but due to the more mature content of this story, I've posted it separately. Loki and his wife enjoy a bath, with a little addition.


**Author's note: **_This is a one-shot that is also a part of my story "Mayhem". Due to the more mature content of this story, it has been posted separately from the main story as Mayhem is intended for most audiences. This is geared for adult audiences only. _

Indulgence

Loki carried Katirya into the bathhouse and without ceremony, dropped her into the water. She hit the water, went under and came up spluttering.

Blinking the water out of her eyes, she glared up at him. "You… you…" as she focused on him, she realized he was still naked, not having bothered to grab even a robe or wrap a sheet around his body as he stalked out of the healers carrying her. "You do realize that you just walked through the streets of Asgard completely naked."

Loki glanced down grinning. "Not entirely. I was carrying you. And to be honest, it is not the worst thing I have done."

"I can just imagine." Katirya smiled up at him, noticing his arousal with interested eyes. "Well, are you going to just stand there or come assist me?"

"Assist you?" Loki asked her curiously. "What, precisely, do you require assistance with?"

"You were the one who said I smelled," she grinned at him coyly. "And I could use some help with my hair." She reached back to untie the braids. The dress she was wearing clung to her breasts, outlining them, her nipples clearly visible.

Loki pretended to consider her request for a second, but his need was getting the best of him. He padded over to the steps into the pool and entered the water. Walking over to her, he grabbed the material covering her in an attempt to remove it. Realizing the sodden material was simply not willing to cooperate, he ripped it off her, tossing it onto the floor. His fingers traced over her nipples, and he watched with delight as she arched her back exposing her neck.

His mouth descended on the exposed neckline, nipping lightly at the tender flesh. Katirya shuddered and reached up to wrap her arms around him. His mouth trailed down her neck until he found one of her nipples. He wrapped his lips around the tip and lightly flicked his tongue over it.

Katirya moaned with pleasure, wrapping her hands around his head, her fingers lightly massaged him.

Raising his head, he looked into her eyes. The intense pleasure of being alive overwhelmed him, and the realization that she was the reason rocked him to his core.

The warm water continued to lap against their bodies. He vaguely heard a servant enter the room, but ignored them. Reaching out, he grabbed the soap placed near the edge and slowly rubbed it over his wife's body. The warm water had softened the blood splatters upon her body, and the soap washed them away. He gathered her hair in one hand and slowly lathered it up.

Katirya simply stood there, permitting him to wash her body. As he continued to touch her, she closed her eyes, feeling the sensation of his hands as they roamed over her entire body. She moaned softly.

His hands continued to move lower, slowly massaging the soap over every inch of her body. He finally reached the place between her legs. With one hand, he set the soap back upon the edge, while his other hand focused on her. Gradually he brought her to almost a climax with his fingers. He watched her face, noticing the level of pleasure she was reaching. He removed his fingers from within her, hearing her whimper. He gently turned her around and ran his hands down her back, feeling her shiver with the sensation of his fingers.

She grabbed the edge of the pool as he pressed his body against hers. Feeling his need, she moaned, aching for her own release.

His hands moved first to her buttocks, then slid around to the front; once more his fingers massaged her. She spread her legs apart, and he entered her slowly, enjoying the sensation. Yesterday he had thought he was going to die; in fact, he _had _died. But right now he felt very much alive. He threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling it back to expose her neck. He pushed further into her as he moved to bite down on her neck. She bucked against him, causing him to go even deeper. The water splashed up around them.

He pulled out slowly, only to thrust back into her. His other hand wrapped around to cup her breast, teasing the nipple.

Unexpectedly, he felt a body press itself against _his_ back. He jerked his head around to discover Hela had joined them in the pool. He looked askance at her, but she only smiled seductively in return.

"Do not mind me," Hela whispered softly.

Katirya heard her. "What?" She twisted slightly, an action that only excited Loki further. He pounded into her again. The small movement had allowed Katirya the opportunity to see who had joined them. She laughed softly. "This ought to be interesting."

"Interesting?" Loki hissed in her ear.

"Well… I _did _promise her the chance of one night with you. Although, I did not expect to be a part of it as well," Katirya replied.

"Indeed," Hela said softly. "Now, forget I am here."

"That is rather hard to do," Loki remarked, then returned his focus back to his wife. As he began to move once again within Katirya, he felt the naked body of Hela against his back. For some strange reason, it aroused him more. He could feel her breasts pressed into him as her hands slowly rubbed his back.

"Here, let me help you," she whispered against his back.

"Hel…?" the words stuck in his throat. He gasped as he felt her fingers slide down his back, grazing his buttocks to slip between his legs. He groaned in pleasure as Hela cupped him and slowly began to stroke him with her fingers.

His breathing came in gasps as he spiraled out of control from the effect of Hela's attention. Each of his thrusts into Katirya was intensified by the fingers gently stroking him. He still had one hand wrapped up in Katirya's hair. He released her hair, fondling his wife as his hand glided down to the spot between her legs. He gently touched her, his fingers teasing her. Katirya shuddered at his touch. He felt his climax coming and increased his rhythm within her. Just as he came, pouring his seed into her, he heard her crying out in release. He collapsed on top of her, and they all slipped beneath the water as her hands let go of the edge of the pool. His arms wrapped around Katirya, pulling her back up.

Hela stood up, shaking the water out of her hair, a smile on her face. She slid up next to Loki. "That was almost as good as fucking you by myself," she whispered in his ear. "We are even now," She said with a cheeky grin at Katirya.

Katirya was panting; her face flushed from the sex. "Really? I think I am in your debt, even more now."

Hela laughed.

"This way," Lorelei's voice directed. She entered seconds later, escorting Thor… a very naked Thor, into the bathhouse. "Come along, the baths are right here. Now watch your step. The bath waters will be good for your wounds." She glanced towards the trio, a smile spreading across her face as she realized what had just transpired here. "Oh… did I miss out on the fun?"

"Hmmm," Hela licked her lips. "It looks like it is just beginning." She swam away from Loki and Katirya.

Loki sat on a bench cut into the pool's wall and pulled Katirya into his lap. He nuzzled her neck. "Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Katirya kissed him lightly on the lips.

"For her… for losing control," he replied.

"Hmm," Katirya purred. "Do not be. You should do that more often."

"Well, I shall have to make sure I do then."

He rose and led her out of the pool. With a backward glance at his brother, he picked up one of the robes a servant had left out for them and wrapped it around Katirya. He tied it around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her once again.

"Do you intend to go through the hallways naked again?" Katirya asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"Hmm, tempting," He saw her eyes taking him in. "But I have other plans."

"I see." Her eyes had dropped below his waist. "You might want to cover that up though."

He smirked. "Indeed, do you think it needs to be hidden?"

She leaned into him. "I can think of one place to hide it."

Splashing from the pool interrupted their discussion. "Shall we take this back to our room?" he asked.

Katirya looked at the trio in the pool. "Might be a wise idea. I think they have their hands full." She giggled as she saw Hela move behind Thor and begin to rub his shoulders while Lorelei rubbed some healing cream into the wound on his chest. "Although it might be interesting to watch…"

"Watch… or play? Your choice?" Loki offered, tugging at the tie on her robe, his hand slipped in to fondle her nipple.

Katirya arched her back. "Oh… that makes the decision _so _much easier. To our rooms, please, my husband."

Loki grinned, putting on the second robe, then sweeping his wife up into his arms he strode out of the bathhouse.

**Author's Note: **_As mentioned at the start, this is a part of chapter 20 in "Mayhem". The main story is the fifth story in my Loki "Infinity" series which begins with "Alliance". There is also a second one-shot for the same chapter from "Mayhem" titled "Immersion" that focuses on Thor. _


End file.
